


Don Quixote - Refictionalization

by qxzenith



Series: Refics and Wall Emergencies - The Wall Will Fall [6]
Category: Don Quijote de la Mancha | Don Quixote - Miguel de Cervantes, The Wall Will Fall
Genre: Aliens, Gen, TWWF, The Wall Will Fall - Freeform, Why Did It Have To Be Snakes, double standard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qxzenith/pseuds/qxzenith
Summary: In the fall and winter of 2012, the TVTropes team behind Echo Chamber ran an incredible ARG (Alternate Reality Game) called The Wall Will Fall. The premise of the game was that the Fourth Wall between fiction and reality was fracturing, and needed to be repaired as fictional characters fell through into our world. Part of the game mechanic was the writing of fanfiction, involving specific characters, settings, and tropes, to return the characters in question to fiction.This series consists of the pieces I wrote for these events, although only three of my attempts were chosen as canon in the game.This piece was NOT chosen as canon, which is definitely a good thing, because my Spanish, as my... 6th language chronologically, is... not good. The criteria for this piece was that it had to include Don Quixote in his original setting, along with the tropes Why Did It Have To Be Snakes? and Double Standard. We were also requested to include a cure-all for Quixote's heart condition that had been established during the ARG, a photograph of two friends he made in our world during the game, and him as a true hero, not just a deluded one. We were not asked to write the refictionalization in his native language; that is just because it was 2012, and I was extra.
Series: Refics and Wall Emergencies - The Wall Will Fall [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721554





	Don Quixote - Refictionalization

**Author's Note:**

> In the fall and winter of 2012, the TVTropes team behind Echo Chamber ran an incredible ARG (Alternate Reality Game) called The Wall Will Fall. The premise of the game was that the Fourth Wall between fiction and reality was fracturing, and needed to be repaired as fictional characters fell through into our world. Part of the game mechanic was the writing of fanfiction, involving specific characters, settings, and tropes, to return the characters in question to fiction.
> 
> This series consists of the pieces I wrote for these events, although only three of my attempts were chosen as canon in the game.
> 
> This piece was NOT chosen as canon, which is definitely a good thing, because my Spanish, as my... 6th language chronologically, is... not good. The criteria for this piece was that it had to include Don Quixote in his original setting, along with the tropes Why Did It Have To Be Snakes? and Double Standard. We were also requested to include a cure-all for Quixote's heart condition that had been established during the ARG, a photograph of two friends he made in our world during the game, and him as a true hero, not just a deluded one. We were not asked to write the refictionalization in his native language; that is just because it was 2012, and I was extra.

El Don Quixote miró el papel con los imágenes de dos jóvenes, chico y chica. No pudo recordar quienes estuvieron, pero supo que los amó, que fueron personas muy especiales. Con suspiro, Don Quixote puso el papel en su lugar y continuó a viajar.

Levantó sus ojos, y vio en el camino unos molinos de vientos. "¡Los gigantes, como antes!" exclamó.

Su compañero Sancho suspiró. "Ay, ese un otro vez." Cuando los molinos de vientos estuvieron más próximos, Sancho dio una lanza al Don.

Don Quixote aceptó la lanza y cabalgó adelante sobre su caballo, Rocinante, listo para atacar los molinos de vientos.

"¡Para!" declaró un voz.

"¡Todavía supe!" anunció el Don Quixote. "¡Estáis gigantes!"

"No somos gigantes," explicó el voz. "Somos extraterristres."

"Extraterristres o gigantes, no me importa," dijo el Don. "Eres un monstruo, eres peligroso, y soy caballero; yo debo pararte."

"No soy monstruo, y no soy peligroso-- aunque tengo mucha potencia, no es posible que soy peligroso; soy chica, entonces quizás soy peligrosa."

"¿Una chica?" el Don Quixote repetió. "Pero las chicas no pueden ser peligrosas. No puedo atacar una _chica_ , extraterristre o no." El mismo minuto que ese dijo, Quixote recordó una otra chica, de cuyo nombre no quiso y no pudo acordarse, quien fue muy, muy peligrosa.

El Don puso su mano sobre su corazón, porque se sintió un poco de dolor allá, y cambió su respuesta. "No, no tuve razón. Chica o no, si eres peligrosa..."

"No, Don Quixote, caballero de caballeros, tengo mucha potencia, pero no soy peligrosa, porque no estoy aquí para hacer nada malo. Soy extraterristre; tengo la potencia por curarte, y estoy aquí porque  _quiero_ curarte."

"¿Curarme?" El Don no se comprendió.

"Sí, Don Quixote, caballero de caballeros, curarte. No te recuerdas, pero tu corazón es débil, demasiado débil. Eres heroe verdad, y tienes el corazón del heroe-- pero necesitas el corazón del heroe fisicamente, también. Entonces, quedarte donde estás, y en algunos minutos vas a tener tu salud de nuevo."


End file.
